Only want to escape
by xXcursedsylvanusXx
Summary: I young girl escapes from an evil master and has a run in with the Yu Yu gang. She soon learns more has happened than her just leaving behind bad memories, when some come back will she be able to keep her sanity or will it leave like everyone else did?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I DO NO OWN Yu Yu Hakusho but i do own everyone else. Enjoy!!!

Chapter 1

The young girl tread silently up the stairs, her head bowed and her hands tied behind her back. A giant of a man followed her closely with a handsome face destroyed by evil eyes. He pushed her back to speed her up and she stumbled forward and fell on the ground landing heavily on her shoulder and adding more bruises to her already scarred back

"Get up you whore, master wants you in his chambers immediately, no excuses." He dragged her up and continued to drag her the rest of the way up the stairs. They turned left and came to an intricately carved door with a golden dragon's head knocker who had ruby eyes, just like the master.

"She's here sire," whispered the henchman and the door slowly slid open. He took this as his cue, threw her into the room, and closed the door.

"You tried to escape again, didn't you Sairiel?" A shadow stirred in the corner and the girl, Sairiel, scooted back and pressed herself against the door. The shadow stood and walked over to her revealing himself to be a man of middle height with glittering red eyes and a pale drawn face.

"I told you, you couldn't leave. Why did you leave me Sairiel?" He asked and slowly approached her, his arms raised as if to grab her. She brought her legs underneath her butt and prepared to spring and run away but he pulled on the forgotten rope that bound her hands and she was sent forwards, again onto the ground. He reeled in the rope, slowly dragging her with it and then pulled upwards so she had no choice but to stand.

She whimpered as she rose to her feet but didn't say anything else, to do so would just make him angry, she knew from experience. He walked up still holding the rope and wrapped his arms around her.

"You shouldn't have tried to leave Sairiel!" He screeched into her ear and she nearly fainted. He lifted her limp form and brought her over to the bed that took up much of the room's space. She struggled and brought small fists up to pound his chest but he seemed not to notice. She was dumped onto the bed and he leaned over her, leering face making a hideous mask.

"You will never leave me again will you?" He asked as he slowly removed the thin strap that held up the scant material of her dress and stroked he now bare shoulder.

"No," she whimpered and cringed when he slammed his hand into her face.

"I am your master! You will address me with respect!" He added another blow and removed her other shoulder strap, the dress was hanging low and barely covered her breasts. He leaned over her and she was forced backward onto the bed, he nuzzled her cheek and she felt herself getting goose bumps. He ran his hands down her sides and one strayed down her leg. He slowly began to kiss her neck and shoulder and then he found her lips. She struggled again and tried to push him away but his grip was too strong and she was tired, to weary to care.

"No, Master." She whispered to the darkness and he let out a groan of acknowledgement.

**Later:**

Sairiel lay in the master's bed with him gently breathing beside her, not again, never again would she submit to him. She slid out of the bed and silently tip toed to his desk where he kept a knife, for safety. She picked it up and situated it so she could bring it down quickly. She came to his side of the bed and turned him over, to see the terror on his face, she decided. Then she bent down and whispered something into his ear, he roused himself immediately.

"You are ready for more then?" he asked another leer plastered to his face.

"No," she brought the knife down and it slid oh so easily into his chest, between ribs and continued to puncture his heart. His mouth was open in silent scream and his soon to be dead eyes looked terrified. "Master," she whispered and stabbed him again, slicing a lung. He gurgled a response then slumped back into bed, a line of blood slipping from his slack lips.

She rose swiftly, dressed herself in one of his everyday outfits, and tied her hair up, covering it with a hood. She slid the faithful knife into her recently procured belt and turned to his stash of gold. She took as much as she could carry and slid out of the room, as quietly as she had killed him.

**Around a month later:**

"No! We have no jobs available for a homeless chit! Get out!" For the third time that day, Sairiel was forcefully pushed out a door and made to sit in the mud.

"Bastards," she muttered and stood up, rubbing her aching stomach. She was hungry, she hadn't had a decent meal in a month and she was so caked in dirt she was no longer surprised when she looked at her now brown chapped skin. She clutched the tattered cloak around her thin body and retreated into the alleyways she now called home. She went to her corner, hidden by boxes and a blanket she had set there for privacy, and curled into a tight ball. Her head rested on her knees and her arms shivered as they encircled her legs. She let her hair cover her face and she slowly licked her chapped lips, was that footsteps? No one ever came into this alley, it sounded like at least for people. Fear gripped her heart, she was to weak to fight, if someone tried to take her home she couldn't defend it.

"Is anyone down here?" asked a soothing voice and she immediately relaxed against her better judgment.

"Kurama is it really smart to be calling for her. She is known to be dangerous." Whispered another voice and yet another said he agreed. Who were these people? Who were they looking for exactly, surely not her, and yet another worry gripped her heart was he looking for her?

Long ago, Sairiel had hardened her heart to most emotions but being hunted every time she escaped from master had embedded in her heart a fear of being caught so great it overwhelmed her. She tried to breath but an invisible force pushed against her lungs and the shabby walls of her house closed in around her. Not again, she pleaded with her mind but she could still feel the pressure on her chest. With a loud scream, she leaped out of her makeshift room and ran for the mouth of the alley, for escape. She had nearly reached the street when something grabbed her waist, and still lost in memory she scrambled to escape. She felt another hand clamp over her mouth and she promptly bit it and elbowed the stomach that was surely behind her back. She was satisfied as her elbow hit a hard abdomen and she heard muttered curses as the attacker doubled over in pain.

"Hiei a little help here!" Yelled her downed enemy and she paused, Hiei, I have heard that name before; she thought just as something hit her temple. She was soon freed of her thoughts running toward blackness.


	2. waking up and dresses

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho...Plz rate! thanx!

Chapter 2

Sairiel slowly woke up and stared through bleary eyes into a white room and a blue haired girl looking down at her. She slowly blinked and the face came into focus and she saw happy eyes and a smiling face.

"Where am I?" she rasped and the girl brought her water.

"The hospital, for the spirit world of course, Koenma ordered that you be taken care of and get some rest before meeting him. I'm Botan by the way." She held out a hand and you slowly shook it. You look around a bit then down at yourself. Your skin was still dirty though not as bad and you were wearing a hospital gown. You briefly wondered what happened to master's cloak when everything came rushing back. The boys chasing you, the alley, the murder, you being knocked out.

"What happened? Where did those boys go?" You said weakly and she gave you a gentle smile, but didn't answer.

"Well?" You were getting impatient.

"Do you realize how sick you are?" She changed the subject, "You have numerous internal bruises and a few on the outside, not to mention the nasty bump Hiei gave you with his katana." You thought for a second then settled back into your pillow, who was Hiei? You knew the name was familiar you just couldn't place it. Botan took your wrist and checked your pulse, she clucked then went over to a machine and typed something in.

"What's wrong?" You were curious as to the problem was, you were fine right?

"Your pulse is slow and you're suffering from malnutrition, it seems like you've been like that for a long time. When was your last meal?" She raised an eyebrow and watched you, waiting for an answer.

"Um," you nervously twisted your sheet and grinned sheepishly, "I don't remember." You mumbled and her eyes widened.

"You don't remember." She tsked and bustled out of the room.

**Somewhere else:**

"That girl hasn't eaten anything in over a month! At least nothing worth while!" Botan hissed to the teenage Koenma and he merely shook his head.

"I know Botan, that's why I requested that you take care of her before we talked!" He growled back and she deflated.

"She also has something else, internal bruises, scars from something, maybe beatings, not to mention when Hiei got her in the temple and..." Botan then got an uneasy look.

"Anything else?" Koenma asked expectantly, Botan bit her lip.

"No, I'm just worried sir, she's under control only by using sedatives, I'm not sure how she'll react when she realizes what's happened and doesn't have drugs to calm her." Botan grimaced and then looked up at Koenma's face, "You do realize she's a demon right?" Koenma met her gaze and rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Yes, a bird demon if I'm correct, she has an unusual body structure for a bird though, no wings if you didn't notice and she's much larger than usual." He turned to his papers and frowned.

"Send in the boys, and bring her I want to talk to all of them, now."

**Another somewhere else:**

"That bitch, she nearly bit my hand off!" Yusuke waved his lightly bandaged hand in the air.

"I thought you were tougher than that Yusuke, apparently a weak human can beat you even when she's half dead." Hiei smirked and Yusuke had to be held back by Kurama. When Yusuke calmed down Kurama slowly released him.

"She looked horrible, but her clothes were once well made. Can we be sure she's the murderer and not just a runaway?" Kurama met Hiei's eyes and Hiei nodded.

"It's her, did you see the collar she wore? Many demon masters have their servants wear them to keep track of them if they run away." Hiei went over to his perch on the windowsill.

"Boys? Koenma wants to talk to you so you'd better hop to it." Botan said as she walked into the room. She motioned for them to leave and they slowly filed out but Kurama grabbed her hand.

"How is the girl?" He asked, concern lacing into his voice. Botan's lips thinned and she frowned.

"Not well I'm afraid, in a moment I'm going to bring her to Koenma's office if I can. I'm not sure she's strong enough though." Kurama nodded and followed the other boys. Botan sighed, she was worrying too much, and the girl was fine, right?

**Somewhere else:**

Sairiel woke up form her nap and saw that Botan was gone, finally. She slowly sat up and took a hasty drink from the pitcher and cup on her bedside table. Summoning her strength, she brought her legs around and slid out of the covers. Leaning on the bed for support she slowly edged her way around and towards the bathroom.

Now to walk, she thought and took one shaky step forward, her legs wobbled and for a second she thought she would fall but they held and she continued until she was propped against the sink. She was almost too scared to look in the mirror; she probably resembled pile of shit. She growled and looked up, immediately she gasped turned away and then slowly looked again.

Her face was an interesting mosaic of bruises and a few small cuts and the rest of her body didn't feel any better. Her once smooth hair hung in clumps around her head and her pale skin clung to her face making her look dead. She quickly started to repair herself, taking a heaven sent shower and brushing her hair, she got the dirt out from under her nails and brushed her teeth till her gums hurt. She then looked back at the mirror and thought she would look mildly presentable if she had some make-up and was wearing something besides a towel. She went back into the hospital room for lack of anything better to do and was greeted by a stunned Botan.

"You...your, how did you get up so fast?" She grinned and just stared at Sairiel, wide eyed in wonderment. Sairiel blushed and pulled some hair out of her face.

"Could I have something to wear? And maybe some make-up?" She asked and Botan giggled than ran out returning seconds later with a peach colored Kimono and some eyeliner, eye shadow and lip-gloss. Sairiel's face fell; I hate peach why did it have to be peach? She thought but still took the Kimono. She escaped to the bathroom and put on the Kimono and make-up, well now I don't look like I tumbled out of bed, at least. She came out and Botan helped adjust the evil dress.

"Do you have any scissors and a sewing kit? I'm afraid the dress is a bit uncomfortable I'd like to tweak it a bit." Sairiel asked shyly and Botan produced the said objects out of nowhere.

**Ten minutes later:**

"There I'm done!" Crowed Sairiel triumphantly and she twirled around in the new improved dress. It now had slits up to mid thigh, the waist had been fitted and the front firmly stitched closed with only a plunging V-neck to show it had once been separated.

"This is more like it!" she squeaked and followed the apprehensive Botan out of the room. Botan had informed her that she would be meeting the men who captured her and a guy named 'Koenma' who was apparently the ruler of the spirit world. When told Sairiel had felt her throat tighten and she began to sweat a it, she was unusually calm but still nervous about the meeting. She hadn't wanted to go pleading that she was to tired but Botan had said they would eat afterwards if she came and Sairiel had to admit, she was starving!

They wove down numerous hallways and came up to a huge door which Botan easily pulled open, ignoring it's seemingly enormous weight, and brought her into a room filled with four boys and a little boy with a binky in his mouth. Sairiel felt her defensive barriers weaken at the sight of a child and she waved at him, instead of the happy giggle she had hoped to get the thing said.

"Oh, hello Sairiel, we have much to talk about, have a seat."


End file.
